


有人爱着你

by xiaosinian



Category: Where the Truth Lies (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	有人爱着你

他已经45岁了。Lanny站在舞台上，在表演的间隙中走了神。对一个普通人来说，他还不算老，但作为一个喜剧明星，他却已经过了自己的黄金时期。

他能从观众的反应中感受到这一点，那些鲜活的年轻人显然更得他们的宠爱。当然了，新鲜的笑料显然与新鲜的面孔更为相配。更何况，他的确没有当年的体力了，在表演的尾声，他已经开始觉得喉咙嘶哑。他再也无法想象长达三十九小时的慈善募捐，他那时正值盛年，他那时还拥有Vince。

事实上，十五年过去了，他站在舞台上，在某些时刻依然想回头望去，以为能看到那个熟悉的身影。但他没有，再也不会有人微笑着站在他身后看着他，时刻准备着接过他惹下的麻烦，哪怕是以将观众带向后台暴揍一顿作为终结了。

是他推开了Vince。十五年前的那个夜晚，在酒店套房里，那本该是一个美好的夜晚，他们即将迎来使他们成神的慈善募捐，他们的事业会更上一层楼，他们将得到他们想要的一切。如果不是Vince跨过了界限，如果他没有把Vince狠狠地推开。

他被吓到了。如果有人察觉到了蛛丝马迹，那会毁了他们的。会有人察觉到的，其实Vince从来不曾过多的隐藏过，曾经有主持人在节目上播放他们当年一起巡回演出的录像，Vince的眼神时隔多年依然令他恐慌，他努力地挂着笑意环顾左右，生怕有人和他一样意识到这一点。Vince站在他背后时看着他的样子，柔软得就像在望着自己深爱着的情人。

至今都没人怀疑过，是因为他对Vince没有过相同的回望。他或许在内心隐隐地察觉到Vince对他的情愫，但他不去想，所以他能坦然面对。然而在那晚之后，一切都被挑明，他再也没法装作无动于衷。他不擅长伪装，人们会注意到的，他的恐慌和挣扎，他对自己真实想法的压抑。人们会说他喜欢男人，他们这对所谓的好搭档其实是对恶心的同性恋的。

所以他们分开了，只有不再在一起，他才能好好地隐藏自己的情感，他们才会真正的安全。

他谨言慎行，迎合观众所喜爱的一切，但他们还是会喜新厌旧。好在他是更会与媒体相处的那个，其实这也令人惊讶。人们都以为这对搭档应该与舞台上的表现相符，他爱惹麻烦，而Vince则是那个绅士。然而在他们分开后人们才意识到，台上彬彬有礼的那个实际上孤僻不好接触，反而是轻浮浪荡的那个更加的会讨人喜欢。所以人们对他没有对Vince那么残酷，但他依然知道，自己已经在走下坡路了。

他感受到挫败，他牺牲了那么多，却还是要迎来这一天，而他没有人可以倾诉。他在晚会后的派对上独自喝着酒，年轻的男男女女们凑成一团，他只觉得孤独。事实上，从他离开Vince的那一天起，他就经常觉得孤独。

他开始觉得这不值得，他怀念那种安心的感觉胜过一切。他在微醺中驱车前往他的前搭档的家。

 

Vince的家静悄悄的，他的到来打破了宁静。他按响门铃，Vince被打扰的恼怒在看到他的一瞬间变成了惊讶。

“Lanny？”Vince轻声说。

“不欢迎你的老朋友吗？”他说着进了门，擦过Vince的肩膀，感受到那具身体的紧绷。

“出什么事了吗？”Vince问道，努力压抑着紧张和过于热切的关心。

“那些混蛋……”他瘫坐在沙发上，疲惫涌了上来。他觉得委屈，很多年前那个从贫民窟走出来的无助的孩子又回来了，“我给了所有他们想要的，那些不知满足的混蛋们……”

Vince坐在他的旁边，试探着把手放在了他的肩膀上。他抬头看去，那双棕色的眼睛温柔又悲伤地看着他，就好像他的每一分痛苦都会十倍的加注在对方身上。

十几年过去了Vince看他的样子还是没有变过，他恍惚了，觉得自己依然还是年轻的时候。他迷了心窍般地吻了上去，Vince愣住了。“不要……”反应过来的男人赶紧向后躲，但他拉住了对方，他的手摸到了Vince勃起阴茎，那是男人已经情动最好的证明。

他忽然间眼眶热了一下，所有人都会抛弃他，但Vince依然想要他。他捧住Vince的脸颊，让Vince无处闪躲，继续亲吻着。终于，因为紧张而紧绷的嘴唇打开了，小心翼翼地回应着他，一双颤抖着的手臂抱住了他。

在意识到他没有反抗之后，Vince的亲吻忽然热烈起来，紧紧地抱着他整个人都在战栗，带着不敢置信的欣喜。他们的身体贴在了一起，Vince也感受到了他有了反应的性器。

“你……你想要吗？”Vince问他，眼睛里有紧张的神色，像是做好了被一脚踢开的准备的小动物。

他的心脏抽痛了一下，点了点头。

“我们去卧室？”短暂的手足无措后，Vince提议道。

他是有点醉了，但还没到走不了路的程度，所以Vince小心地护着他来到卧室的姿势几乎令他笑出声来。他把自己扔到了床上，Vince帮他脱下了衣物，然后三两下扒光了自己，覆在他的身上，吻上了他的嘴唇，一路向下吻去，一直到他勃起的阴茎。湿热的口腔包裹了他，他从来没有过这么舒服的感觉，不是说没有人帮他做过口交，Vince不算是技术最好的那个，但那份细致温柔让他觉得整个人都身处天堂。

终于Vince吐出了他的阴茎，手指来到了他的身后，一边亲吻他一边探入了一根手指。“放松，我不会弄疼你的，我不会弄疼你的……”Vince反复地说着，缓慢地把他打开，另一只手还在抚摸他的性器，让他在快感中更容易放松。很快他就感受到了不一样的愉悦，他扭动身体想要更多，Vince笑了，抽出了手指。

忽然间Vince想起了什么，为难地说道：“我没有保险套……没别人在这里过夜。”

“进来。”他拽过了Vince，给了对方一个亲吻。坚硬的阴茎抵在他的入口，但他一点都不觉得紧张。这没什么可怕的，Vince永远都不会伤害他的。

Vince缓慢地推送了进来，停下来观察他的反应，直到他完全适应了那种饱胀的感觉才开始抽插。他直视着Vince的眼睛，他看见温柔的爱意，棕色的眼睛里有着克制着欲望的忍耐神情，但完全遮不住其中欣喜的光芒。

终于Vince加快了速度，他在激烈的顶撞中体会着前所未有的快感。他任由Vince动作着，无论是身后的抽插还是对阴茎的套弄。他大声呻吟着，并不因此觉得羞耻，他不需要在Vince面前伪装任何事。

他在极致的快感中迎来了高潮。和以往不同，他没感受到高潮后的空虚，一种从内而外的安全感包裹了他。十五年了，他再一次体会到了这种感觉。

 

他从甜美的睡梦中醒来，然后想起了昨晚发生了什么。Vince的手臂正揽着他，胸膛紧贴着他的后背。他不想动，有那么一瞬间他就想永远这么躺下去。但Vince醒了过来，他感受到了那只手臂的僵硬。

“你醒了。”他先开口。

Vince一个激灵，撤回了手臂。他起身看去，男人嘴唇颤抖着，半晌，伸出手来碰了碰他的脸颊，立刻又收了回去。

“我以为……我以为我又是在做梦……”Vince小声说。

他回想起昨晚，也觉得那像是在做梦，他所做过的最好的梦。但他说道：“如果是做梦，你该梦到的是年轻时的我。”

然后他再次想起，他已经45了，精心打扮后还算富有魅力，但他早就过了会被女孩子调侃有着世界上最可爱的小屁股的年龄了，更何况他从来都算不上盘亮条顺那一类。他不该这个样子在Vince面前放荡呻吟的，他该给Vince留点美好的想象的。

但Vince没有表现出看清现实后的激情褪去，男人还在不知道为什么而紧张，视线躲闪又忍不住瞧他。过了一会儿，Vince小心地问：“我弄疼你了吗？”

他的胸口再次酸疼。他低下头，不让Vince看到：“没有，”他说，他忍不住多说了一句，“那很好。”

他不该说的，Vince的眼睛里再一次露出了欣喜，那几乎令他无法承受。Vince起身，温柔地说道：“我去做早饭……”

“我该走了。”他打断了Vince，生硬地说。

Vince停住了，重新坐回了床上，“好吧。”他说，声音依然很柔软，带了点有气无力。

他穿衣服的时候，Vince又开口了，听上去很随意，但骗不了他：“你什么时候再来？”

“我不知道，”他自嘲地笑了，“等他们都不再关注我们的时候？”

“我等你。”Vince轻声说。

“你知道我是什么意思！你要等到什么时候？等到我们七老八十连勃起都不能的时候吗？”他忽然爆发了，他不懂Vince为什么就不知道放弃，他也不懂为什么自己昨晚居然会跑来这里。

Vince没了声音，他快速地穿好了衣服，叹了口气转过身想做个体面的告别。然后他就看见Vince又哭了，就好像十五年前被他推开的时候，哭得消无声息。那个风度翩翩的，能解决一切麻烦的观众，也能应付黑帮大佬的男人不见了，只有Lanny看到过Vince这个样子，只有Lanny可以伤害到他。

“我不是为了那个才想和你在一起的，”Vince哽咽着，“我知道我们不可能，但我就是想有个希望，否则我不知道我怎么熬下去……我可能要再等个十五年才能再见到你，我每天都在想你……我爱你，Lanny。”

这不公平，Lanny想。他做了那么多努力去讨观众的欢心，但他们会立即抛弃他，只要知道他喜欢上了一个男人。他们才不会去管那个男人有多爱他，他们会辱骂他唾弃他即使那只是他自己的私事。

而Vince永远都不会伤害他的，在这么多年后，再被他伤的那么深之后，Vince依然不会伤害他半分。Vince爱他，哪怕他已经不再年轻，或者是一无所有。

他总是担心别人不再爱他，却又把最爱他的人一次次拒之门外。他最想要的，其实就在自己身边。

他坐了下来，亲吻了Vince，他尝到了Vince的泪水，他尝到了那种苦涩的爱意。没什么大不了的，被人知道也无所谓，他永远都拥有Vince，Vince会和他去任何地方的。

“我今晚有表演，要晚一点回来，你会等我吗？”他问。


End file.
